hpotterclassfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Felicis
Felix Felicis, also called "liquid luck", is a magical potion firstly introduced on Professor Slughorn's first potion class in Hogwarts. Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It's meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous to get wrong, and requires six months to stew before it's ready to be consumed. Method Add 4 CRUSHED SOPHOPOUROUS BEANS to 3 cups of heated AGUAMENTI water and stir 3 times counter clockwise and stew for 1 month (do not leave longer) and add 20 mls of GRATED PILLYWIMP LEAVES and stir once counter clockwise and stew for one more month after stewing add 20 pinches of GROUND BLIMBCORN and half a cup of BUBBLE JUICE and stew for another month when month is up add 6 tablespoons of Powdered Snake Fangs, 12 more SOPHOPOUROUS BEANS not crushed and 1 tablespoon of HONEY WATER and stew once again for two Months once that is complete is should have turned gold then add one flake of gold stew for one more month and the potion is ready. History :"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. . . or at least, Felix does." :—Harry Potter after drinking Felix Felicis[src] : Horace Slughorn claimed that he used the potion twice in his life: once when he was 24 years old, and again when he was 57, both of which resulted in a perfect day each. In September of 1996, Harry Potter won a small vial of Felix Felicis from Professor Slughorn for brewing the bestDraught of Living Death potion in the class (using the instructions of Severus Snape's textbook). The bottle would give Harry twelve hours worth of effects. Harry later pretended to add a small amount to Ron Weasley's drink at breakfast before a Quidditch game so that Ron would feel more confident about his abilities. Hermione noticed what Harry did, and believing that he had actually put something in Ron's drink, warned Ron not to take a drink. He ignored her and drank the pumpkin juice, he then went on to play a near perfect game. Following the game, Hermione went off on Harry for what he had done, and Harry told her and Ron that he hadn't given Ron the potion at all, and that Ron played that well all by himself. The first real use of the potion by Harry was in attaining an important memory from Slughorn. He took only a small dosage, for roughly three hours worth. The second use was distributed between Ron, Hermione Granger, andGinny Weasley in the battle against the Death Eaters in their invasion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance This potion has a shining gold appearance, resembling molten gold. Small droplets should leap like goldfish above the potion's surface upon completion. Effects http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/1/19/Harry_sluggy_hidef.jpgHorace awards Harry with a bottle of Felix Felicis.Added by KH Felix Felicis possibly works by providing the drinker with the best possible scenario. This usually registers in the drinker's mind in the form of an unusual urge to take a certain action, or as a voice telling him to do so. The effectiveness of the potion thus depends on the cooperation of the drinker with the voice, for the drinker may for some reason be unable to follow their Felix-induced urges, or can simply choose not to. This is easily remedied, however, as the potion does not single out only one scenario, but changes paths as the situation unfolds. The potion's effectiveness seems to wane after a certain amount of time, as it did in Harry Potter's situation, when he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and he ran into Peeves, but was only just barely able to dodge him with the potion's influence. Known usesEdit Harry's use When Harry Potter used Felix Felicis, several events occurred that were beneficial to Harry and his friends; the main being Harry obtaining the memory from Slughorn. *Harry obtained the uncorrupted memory from Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes. During this adventure, evidence of luck was following him. **Harry was able to keep his word to his friend Hagrid and attend Aragog's funeral. **Filch had left the front doors of the castle unlocked. **Slughorn was tempted to accompany Harry to Hagrid's by the possibility of obtaining valuableAcromantula venom. **Harry was able to use a non-verbal refilling spell, even though he had not completely mastered non-verbal spells, so Slughorn would not run out of drink (in order to get him drunk). **Harry bumped into Ginny as they passed each other at the portrait entryway, making Ginny think that her boyfriend Dean Thomas was trying to help her into the portrait hole. This incident, compounded by others, eventually resulted in their breaking up with each other. **Harry also caused the break up of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown by donning his Cloak of Invisibilitybefore leaving the boys' dormitory. When Ron descended the stairs after him with Hermione Granger, Lavender assumed the worst about the pair of them and dumped Ron. **Harry was able to sneak out and back into the castle undetected by unwanted forces; even when the potion's effect was about to dissipate, he was able to evade Peeves. Activites Find out the poroperties of SOPOPHOROUS BEANS The Battle of the Astronomy Tower Before leaving with Dumbledore to search for one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry gave the rest of the Felix Felicis to Ron and Hermione with the instruction that they were to share it with Ginny, as he believed Draco Malfoy was ready to act on his mission from Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny split the potion between themselves and effectively used it in the ensuing battle to dodge the curses sent their way by Death Eaters, many of which were Unforgivables. Category:Felix Felicis Category:History